Incest really is the best
by Rachel2207
Summary: Emma has broken the curse but life just gets even more complicated. David and Emma had a romantic relationship during the curse how will snow react? will she be accepting?


It had been a few weeks since Emma had broken the curse and everything was getting back to normal. Emma was trying to develop a relationship with Mary Margaret and David but it was proving difficult as she was doing her best to avoid David. During the time they were cursed Emma and David had a romantic relationship together. Nobody knew other than the two of them and that is how they wanted it to stay. After finishing work early, Emma walked into the apartment she shared with her parents and son. It was David's day off from the station so he had spent all day lounging in the apartment while Mary Margaret was at work.

* * *

"Hey Emma!" David said trying to start a conversation with his daughter. He had tried many times to start a conversation with his daughter but had always failed as she would walk straight by him or ignore him. He knew he would just have to work harder to get Emma's attention.

"hi" Emma said shyly, trying not to look at her father.

"Emma, come on we cant keep going on like this. Your mother is starting to notice that we avoid each other and that we hardly speak." David told his daughter while coming closer to her.

"how can you even sit there and pretend everything is okay? We had sex! you're my father and we had sex how can we move on from that?" Emma shouted.

"Emma, calm down! can you honestly sit there and tell me you regret it?"

David studied his daughter looking deep in her eyes trying to find the answer but Emma's eyes gave nothing away. When Emma looked down, David thought he had pushed his daughter too far until she looked back up into her his eyes.

"No " it was so quiet David nearly missed it. Emma looked down to her feet, face red with embarrassment.

"look at me Emma." David said while placing his fingers under his daughters chin, slowly tilting it up to look at him.

"i love you, Emma" David said once Emma's eyes connected with his own.

"i love you too, Dad." Emma replied as tears escaped her eyes.

David looked into his daughters eyes, then leaned in closer to her then finally kissing her cheek, the tears disappearing on his lips. After realising Emma didn't pull back he moved closer again and finally kissed her lips. A soft moan escaped Emma's lips as soon as they touched her fathers. David came closer and pushed his lips harder against his daughters deepening the kiss. Emma pulled David down onto the couch and straddled him, reconnecting their lips. David slid his hands up from his daughters hips to her breasts, palming them roughly. Just as David was about to take Emma's shirt off, Mary Margaret walked through the door instantly seeing her husband and daughter tangled up on the couch.

A few minutes went by, everybody staring at each other. David knew Snow already knew about him sleeping with Emma but Emma didn't know she knew and was fine with it yet.

"So..." Snow started

"I am so sorry mom." Emma said tears springing to her eyes.

"Emma" Snow said as she came closer. Snow felt her heart flutter at the name Emma had just called was the first time Emma had called her mom and Snow knew she didn't want to hear Emma call her anything else.

"Mom, i'm so sorry." Emma said while the tears fully rolling down her face. Emma quickly got off her dad and moved to sit at the other end of the couch.

"Emma, clam down. i kno..." Snow was interrupted with Emma apologising again.

"Emma!" Snow shouted trying to get Emma's attention. Emma instantly stopped talking and looked straight into her mothers eyes.

"Emma, i already know. Your father told me just after the curse broke." Snow explained.

Emma sat there for a moment staring at her mother, jaw hanging low and face completely in shock. Snow moved closer to her daughter, sitting next to her Emma instantly wrapped her arms around her mother,laying her head down on snows chest, loving the feeling of being so close to her. Snow leaned down and kissed her daughters head while rubbing Emma's back making her feel safe and ensuring Emma it was okay. Emma looked up in to her mothers eyes looking for permission, snow instantly knowing what her daughter wanted. Snow leaned down closer to her daughters face meeting her half way then Emma closed the remaining distance and brushed her lips over her mothers lips, moaning at the taste of the strawberries chap stick her mother had on.

David stared at his wife and daughter instantly getting hard at the sight of them kissing. He slid his hand down and in to his jeans and then his boxers, taking his hardening member into his hand and stroking it while watching Snow and Emma. Snow ran her tongue across Emma's lip begging for entrance which Emma immediately granted. David could hear his daughter and wife moan and it make him even harder. Snow pulled away and Emma grunted in protest but then snow held her hand out to Emma and then the other to David.

"Come to bed with us, Emma" Snow said as she looked into her daughters eyes. They all made their way to the bedroom after Emma had smiled and nodded. David smiled and kissed Emma lovingly on the lips when he noticed she looked a little nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this Emma? We will understand if you don't want to." David said as he looked over at snow then back to Emma. Emma thought to herself she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous or even a little scared but she wanted this, she wanted to be closer to her mom and dad, she just wanted to feel loved. Something she hasn't felt much in her life. She didn't want them to think of her differently when they found out about her life before Storybrooke She didn't want to have to tell Snow and Charming about her life before Storybrooke, about her life that was filled with sadness and loneliness. she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her mothers voice.

"Honey, are you ok? you zoned out for a couple of minutes." Emma looked at her mom and gave her the biggest smile ever and leaned forward and kissed her.

"Yes, i am ok and yes i want this, mom. i want to be close to you both" Emma replied turning round to look at David and leaning forward and kissing him too so he didn't feel left out. They all nodded to each other, agreeing that the are going to do this.

David took the lead and helped Emma take her shirt off. Snow came closer next to Emma and stroked her bare back up and down her arms noting that Emma had goose bumps she smiled at her daughter and leaned in and kissed and sucked on Emma's neck. Hearing the moan that escaped Emma's lips David looked up at the wonderful sight. His daughter had her head tilted to the side so her mother could kiss that spot that drove her crazy just under her ear. David looked into Emma's eyes ansd whispered "Can these come off?" hands on the button of her jeans. Emma decided it was better if she just nodded as she didn't trust her words at this current moment. David nodded as well and then popped the button open and pulled the zipper down looking in Emma's eyes the full time making sure it was still ok. Once her jeans were all the way down David ran the palms of his hands up and down Emma's bare legs creating goosebumps all over her legs. Snow pulled Emma up onto the bed and lay her flat then proceeded to take her own clothes off while David done the same.

Emma lay on the bed watching her parents undress and she thought it was such a beautiful sight. Her mom was beautiful, her curves and her breasts were amazing then there was her dad he looked so strong, she took in all of her father and she couldn't help but moan when she saw the size of her fathers cock. Hearing the noise Snow and Charming looked up at Emma and noticed where her eyes were. Smirking they both came closer to Emma.

"Mmm, do you like the look of him, Emma?" Snow said while coming to lay down next to Emma. Emma blushed when she realised she had been caught looking at her father. She thought to herself this is so weird but a good weird.

"yes" Emma replied softly.

"Do you want to touch him baby?" Snow asked Emma. Emma looked shyly away and replied a quiet "yes"

"You don't have to be shy Emma. Come on i will help you him." Snow gently took her hand and pulled her up towards Charming who was sitting stroking himself. Snow placed Emma's hand on Charming's cock and moved her hand up and down the shaft. Charming moans encouraged Emma and she moved her hand faster Snow was now kissing charming. Emma wanted to taste her father so she leaned down and ran her tongue up the side of his shaft to the head and took him all in her mouth. Charming cried out loudly when Emma's mouth touched him. Charming's cry made Emma stop and look up at him, he looked down at Emma about to ask why she stopped when he realised she stopped due to him. "It's ok, baby keep going." Charming said tone soft. Snow gave Emma an encouraging smile and Emma went back to work. She sucked him until he was moving his hips up and down basically fucking her face then he came in her mouth. Emma took all of his cum and swallowed it. she had never tasted anything so amazing.

As charming was recovering, Snow came closer to her letting her hand slip around Emma's waist and kissed her, she slid her other hand down between Emma's legs rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand as she pushed a finger inside Emma's pussy. Emma moaned into her mothers mouth and wrapped her arms around snow. They lay there for a minute or two as snow continued to finger Emma's wet pussy. Snow kissed down Emma's chest and stomach down to her pussy. Parting Emma's pink lips with her fingers and letting her tongue outline them before circling her clit with it. Emma's eyes closed and she tilted her head back and moaned loudly. Snows lips wrapped around Emma's clit as she began to suckle on it and she moaned loudly. Snow pushed two fingers inside Emma and finger fucked her. Her pussy tightened down on them and her hips started rocking back and forth just before crying out loudly as she came all over her mothers fingers and mouth.

Charming looked at snow and she nodded her head, "Go head charming. I want to see you fucking her"

Charming leaned down and kissed Snow. He smiled at Emma as he stroked his cock then got down behind me. He bent over and spread the cheeks of Emma's ass as he licked and kissed her pussy. Emma moaned as he pushed his tongue deeper into her. Charming then moved up closer to Emma and rubbed the head of his cock along Emma's pussy parting her pink lips. Then Emma felt the head of his cock pushing against the entrance to her pussy as he spread her open.

Charming slowly pushed forward letting his cock slowly fill Emma until his hips were pressed against her ass and was grinding his cock inside Emma. Charming pulled back slowly and began pumping his cock into Emma. His pace started to quicken until he was pounding her pussy hard pushing Emma forward into Snow. Emma held her tongue straight and tongue fucked her using the force of charming fucking her.

Snow was moaning and watching as her husband fucked her daughter, squeezing her tits and urging him on. "Oh yes Charming fuck her harder, her tongue is going in me so deep when you fuck her hard." Snow grabbed Emma's head and pulled her mouth hard onto her pussy as she began to shake. Her cum filled Emma's mouth as Charming continued to fuck his daughter. "Oh god that felt so good." Snow was breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. " I want a better view of you fucking her charming come and sit down so I can watch.

Charming pulled his cock out of Emma as Snow and he exchanged places. Emma got up, turned and guided his cock back into her pussy as she sat in his lap. Snow got down on her knees in front of them and began sucking his balls and Emma's clit. Emma raised herself up some and Charming started thrusting his cock hard up into her pussy. Emma kept squeezing his cock with her pussy urging him to come as her own climax started to peek.

"That's it Dad fuck me." Emma bounced up and down on his cock as all of her juices covered his shaft. He started grunting and groaning and his grip tightened on her hips as he pulled her down onto him.

"FUCK! I'm going to cum!" He pulled Emma down hard onto his cock and she felt him starting to shoot his hot cum inside her.

Snow pulled his cock out of Emma's pussy and a stream of cum hit her on the face. She quickly started sucking him off moaning as and draining the last of the cum from him. Then Snow licked and sucked the rest of his cum from Emma's pussy. Emma bent down taking Snow by the chin and gave her a deep kiss tasting Charming's cum on her lips. Charming sat there trying to catch his breath as Emma slid off his lap. Snow and Emma laughed as we smiled at him.

"Well that was something" Snow said as she smiled at her husband and daughter.

"God, that was amazing" Charming said as he caught his breath.

"We need to do this more often" Emma said as she lay closer to her mom and dad.

" Are you ok with what happened?" snow said looking down at Emma.

" I am more than ok with that happened." Emma said looking up at her mom smiling.

" ok well we should all go for a shower since you two have work tomorrow." Snow said untangling herself from Emma and walked through to the bathroom. Charming quickly gave Emma a soft kiss on the lips and walked off to the bathroom following his wife. Emma lay there for a while processing what just happened. she loved her mom and dad so much and shes glad they are happy giving her what she wanted. She decided that she did need a shower too so she got up and walked into the bathroom to join her parents.

* * *

Emma walked into the bathroom and opened the shower door. it was then she seen Snow and Charming kissing and Charming palming her mothers breasts. Snow turned round and looked at Emma.

"Come on, get in then," snow said. How can they want to go again?Emma thought. she stood there but she couldn't deny she was turned on. She really didn't know what they had in mind now. Then, charming turned round and she could see his growing hard-on again. Emma got in the shower with them. It was crowded in the shower with the three of them, and Emma turned to Charming, his hard cock pressing against her hip. Snow grabbed a bar of soap and started rubbing Emma's back with it, and she then handed it to Charming. With a smile, he worked up lather and then pressed his hands against Emma's breasts. Charming's hard cock pressed against her ass again.

That turned her on like nothing else. She felt her father's cock move between her legs as he slowly bent her over, pushing her toward his cock. His hard cock was sticking straight up, pointing at her, throbbing. Charming took a step toward Emma, and he pushed her head down. His cock was now right in her face, and Emma opened her mouth and let him push the head of his cock into her mouth. She opened her mouth really wide, moving her head down on his cock and she actually got his hard cock all the way to the back of her throat. She felt charming cock shoved in to her. He began thrusting in and out of her as she started bobbing her head up and down on his cock. Emma heard charming begin to moan with animal-like sounds escaping his throat. She felt his cock suddenly enlarge deep in her mouth, and he began to cum, his hot cum filling her mouth. Snow who was watching the show had a hand down on her own pussy and was rubbing and fingering herself. she came with a cry just as her husband did. They all got out the shower and dried each other off and went back to the bedroom where they got some much needed sleep. All three of them dreaming about the many more fun activities they would get up to as time went on. Emma cuddled into her mom and dad as they both wrapped an arm around their daughter.


End file.
